Bakuboys101
Bakuboys101 is a professional shitposter who has mastered the art irony, ascending to levels of irony that mere mortals could not possibly understand. His anime reviews and personality are heavily inspired by Mumkey Jones, going so far as to copy one of his videos word for word and record his voice over the original footage. Baku's YouTube channel comprises entirely of shitpost videos, few more than 30 seconds long. His anime reviews aren't actually posted on his own channel however, he send them to Mumkey so they can be posted to Mumkey Jones 2. Baku's anime reviews all have more dislikes than likes, and are full of commenters either making fun of him or concerned for his mental health. Baku can typically be seen sporting his black mask with bunny ears and the blanket tied around his neck which functions as a cape. Not all superheroes wear capes, bakuboys101 does as well. His character can be described as fluid, as from video to video, even moment to moment, he can change opinions. He is meant to be Mumkey's #1 fan. Baku's Anime Reviews #1: Chef In his debut video, baku deliberately makes the viewing experience as unpleasant as possible. He whispers most of his commentary but shouts at random points, he goes off topic talking about King Critic and at certain points he just shouts "XD". His outspoken hate toward "lol random" in Borderlands 2 fits very well within this series as it is a parody of both that and Mumkey's content. #2: Diary of a Wimpy Kid In this anime review, baku sends a letter to himself detailing ideas for improve his content: # Learn to equalize his volume levels # Ironic shitposting is still shitposting, don't do it # He should try to be more like Mumkey who is actually funny This is directly meant to mirror the comment section of the Chef review, and the fact that he ignored it is meant to dismiss and make fun of those very comments. In the review he comments about his sexual attraction to Rowley Jefferson, a twelve year old boy from the series. After the review he prints out a picture of King Critic in order to piss on it, just like Mumkey did in his anime review of the Naruto anime book. However, Bakuboys101 elects to shove the piss covered King Critic printout into his mouth in front of his bathroom mirror. #3: Yamada's First Time This video was made at the request of Mumkey as yet another dig at how stupid people in the Mumkey 2 comment section are. The point was to both show that Baku was capable of audio balancing, performing a well written and though out script, and to be "More Like Mumkey". This was a word for word, and shot for shot remake of the video of the same name that Mumkey had made. The video itself fulfilled all requests of the Mumkey audience at large as made prior to this video. #4: TOP 9 ANIME OF THE PAST 2 MILLENNIUM THAT WILL MAKE YOU BLOW Here Baku lists his top 9 anime of the last two millennia. His cameraman, Goon, acts as a straight man to baku's comedy but attempts his own jokes by making pointing out that no one would want to buy Pokemon white if it has a black person on the front of it. The top 9 anime are: # Bakuboys101: The Movie (Batman Beyond on VHS) # Shrek 1 (but he uses the DVD case form Shrek 2 again) # George Lopez's "Why You Crying?" stand up comedy show # Pokemon White for the Nintendo DS # Naruto (Manga) # God's not dead # Shark boy and Lava Girl # Shrek 2 Relationships King Critic Baku has expressed enthusiastic hatred for King Critic, going so far as to insult him in very single one of his anime reviews, even the one he copied entirely from Mumkey. As a character he practices random humor, but he is meant to be a parody of Mumkey Fans and of youtube humor in general. Rowley Jefferson Bakuboys101 is sexually attracted to Rowley and wants to slap his ass. Rowley is a twelve year old fictional character from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. ISIS It is confirmed that Baku is a member of ISIS. Trivia * When saying his own name, Bakuboys101 puts on a strange accent that makes it sound like he's trying to mock the way Japanese people speak. His Channel Category:Characters Category:YouTubers